


布茶丨盐

by Trentkastor



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentkastor/pseuds/Trentkastor





	布茶丨盐

“蝴蝶为什么停留在尸体上？”  
“它们在吸食盐分。”

 

老旧门铃嘶哑长啸穿透耳膜，将雷欧•阿帕基从睡眠中惊醒。湿粘冷汗浸透棉涤混合布料，黏在身上如一件拘束服。阿帕基大口喘息，就像一条被潮汐猛拍上岸的鱼，徒劳挣动着鳃获取干燥割喉的氧气。门铃不依不饶的鸣叫，世界上没有比这更恶毒的声音，干瘪似木乃伊、胸骨下凹的女巫那萎缩声带中所能发出最凄厉的诅咒也不过如此。头痛针扎般刺着太阳穴，他坐起身，从沙发上翻了下来，随后狠狠摔在木地板上。侧翻的茶几伸直僵死四肢嘲笑着狼狈的男人。阿帕基沉默的起身，扶着墙，一英寸一英寸，缓慢到陷入沼泽的人都能爬到他身前的，挪到了那扇门前。  
访客有着惊人的耐心，即使门铃世界末日般尖啸不休，那位客人依旧只是固执的按着那个按钮，并不敲门一下，似乎只是想用噪音唤醒他，把他逼出来，而非哪怕通过敲门发泄一下等待带来的未知。该死的门铃。阿帕基胡思乱想。该死的耳朵。他打开了门，却恨不得自己从没打开过。  
短发男人衣着得体，拉着行李箱站在门前，那双深蓝如海的眼睛锁定了他。  
“Buon giorno，阿帕基。我无家可归了。”

“房东的儿子要结婚了，你知道，她是个疼爱孩子的老太太。在她的大儿子出走后，小儿子就成了她最大的牵挂……”  
身着墨点黑白西装的男人坐在脏乱的沙发上，端着一杯茶——事实上，客人亲自动手将这张沙发收拾到尽量能看，茶也是他自己沏的。他合宜的以一定频率打断沉默，挑起一个话题。可惜屋子的主人毫不领情，阿帕基只是坐在刚刚扶起的茶几上，面对面，双手抱臂，安静的打量着这位客人。电视在他背后闪着雪花，发出吵人的沙沙声。  
他会在这停留多久？他打算在这停留多久？这壶茶喝完他会走吗？阿帕基并未珍惜对方带动气氛的努力，他盯着客人的脸，视线却没有聚焦在任何一个地方。  
“……所以，请你收留我，看在我无家可归的份上。”  
布加拉提放下茶杯，杯底轻轻磕在破了一角的瓷盘上，这是他能找出的第二完整的盘子，而第一完整的，正放在沙发扶手上托着一个茶杯。这杯茶是为屋子的主人所准备。  
“你不可能无家可归。”阿帕基终于开口，声音嘶哑的仿佛睡前连干了十几瓶朗姆后滴水未进一梦天明，事实也确实如此。他的嗓子吞了砂砾般干涩，舌头挪动，唾液滑入喉咙，他甚至听到水滴落在烧红烙铁上的蒸发声，即使如此，他没有拿起那个茶杯。“只要你想，随时能找到新的住处。”  
“我无家可归了，阿帕基。”布加拉提凝视着阿帕基的眼睛，银发男人该死的发现自己又掉入了那个深蓝的漩涡里，正如之前的每一次。但他把自己从漩涡中拽了出来，用像要扯断自己手臂的力道。  
“我没法收留你，我住的地方是个狗窝，这里不适合你。”他干巴巴的下逐客令，布加拉提听若无闻。他的客人站起身，挽起袖子，摇身一变成了主人，现在他才是那个无处可去，寄人篱下的家伙了。  
“不会一直是的。”布加拉提露出笑容。

天是灰色的。  
阿帕基仰躺在地面上，不知道自己身处何方。  
密集的乌云寂静无声，翻滚着在天空舒展、侵蚀、扩大疆域。  
雨滴落了下来，砸在他的身躯上。他发现那身军装又爬上了他的身体，跗骨之蛆般吸附着皮肤，随着雨滴的浸染连接愈发紧密。  
雨滴在他裸露的拇趾上砸出小小的凹陷，他凝视着水洼，发现自己是一团盐。  
我是由盐构成的。他脑中生锈的齿轮反复碾压着这几个字，就像机器碾碎受潮结晶的盐块。一只蝴蝶翩然落在他的趾尖。  
——蝴蝶轻柔的扇动着翅膀，旋涡形虹吸口器渐渐舒展开，口器的尖端垂入他拇趾上一小团水洼，带着自然浑然天成的节奏开始吮吸。  
雨滴溅起地上的尘土，铁丝网交织如林，沙袋垒砌的防御工事后尸体同样堆成屏障，火光交错，硝烟四起，炮弹在他耳边炸响，世界在震颤，蝴蝶轻扇它的翅膀。  
它事不关己的吸食着盐分，在那数不清的复眼里，阿帕基看见理所当然。  
越来越多的蝴蝶聚拢过来，他们停留在阿帕基的右脚上，各取所需的汲取盐分，商量好般不疾不徐，瓜分着这个渐渐被雨水融化的硕大盐块。  
我要融化了。阿帕基将视线从蝴蝶身上移开，缓缓闭上双眼。  
尖锐疼痛自脚踝传来，钻心的分割之痛让他难以抑制发自心口的痛呼，他猛然坐起，喘息如受伤野兽的嘶嚎。  
“——怎么了，雷欧？”  
阿帕基没有回头，他知道布加拉提站在卧室门口，身上穿着那身带墨点的白睡衣，他总是偏好这种款式，多年不曾改变。阿帕基撑着身体转了半圈，靠在沙发背上拿起了酒瓶。  
“口渴了。”  
他仰头灌下一大口，徒劳的想将自己溺死在沙发上。  
布加拉提走到他身边，在他的右侧落座，伸手搭上他的膝盖，随后拿走了阿帕基手里的酒瓶。  
“你究竟打算做什么？你想要什么？”阿帕基喃喃的发问，布加拉提做出了理所当然的表情。  
“我无家可归，雷欧。现在寄人篱下，当然要做些力所能及的事情。”  
该死的，又是这个回答。阿帕基闭上了嘴，他知道无法得到真正的答案。但即使布加拉提不说，他也能猜测出来。  
——这是同情。但他妈的，他懒得管了。

清理阿帕基的狗窝是件麻烦事，但布加拉提做得很好。他什么都能做好，包括处理阿帕基酒后留下的一些“污渍”，甚至阿帕基本身。  
退役后的阿帕基是个无业游民，他唯一的收入来源是每月一次的补助金，但显然他并不打算跑大老远去领取这点金钱。他挥霍着银行卡里仅剩的积蓄，大部分用来买酒，小部分则花在廉价食品上。茶几上堆满快餐盒和酒瓶。他很少进食，多数时间用酒精填满肚子，直到身体向他抗议到酒精进不去紧缩的喉咙才囫囵吃点东西。他几乎从未处于全然清醒的状态，但也无法陷入醉死之中。  
布加拉提限制了他的饮酒，以一种温和的方式：就像奖励一个好孩子那样，是否好好吃饭，或是找个时间一起看点电视节目，或是给他一个亲吻，这些都成了奖励标准。阿帕基甚至怀疑这是他神经错乱下的时光倒流，否则他早知支离破碎的生活怎会回归正轨。  
布加拉提在侵入他的生活，再一次。他无法抗拒。  
正如他现在抱着洗衣筐站在生锈的洗衣机前，犹豫要不要把布加拉提的衣服和自己的一起丢进去。

 

“退役后迎接他的是亲人的葬礼，这种归属感缺失是很难弥补的。对雷欧•阿帕基先生遭遇的不幸，我深表遗憾。”  
“我明白了，非常感谢您。”

 

布加拉提打开了门。在来到这里的第二天，阿帕基就将钥匙放到他的面前。这是允许自由进出的凭证，即使阿帕基并没有亲口表态，依旧让布加拉提忍俊不禁。他认为这是个好的开头，对双方而言都是。  
门扉生锈轴承带着酸牙的摩擦音转动，客厅内空无一人。  
布加拉提打开浴室的门。阿帕基赤裸着上身站在洗手台旁，凝望着破旧生锈的单滚筒洗衣机。机械试图搅动的无力卡壳声回荡在预防，过量洗衣球带出的大量泡沫包裹着不锈钢壁，阿帕基静静的看着它，给自己点了一根烟。他把那些烟蒂放在洗手台边沿，像蚂蚁一样整齐排列。  
“水管坏了。”他告诉布加拉提。缺水的洗衣机呻吟一声，随后彻底陷入短路，不再挣扎。阿帕基单腿跳到机器侧面，捞出被丢进去的衣物，右侧小腿以下空荡荡的裤管轻轻摇晃。  
布加拉提看着阿帕基的背影，他感到这个男人正在融化。  
“让我一个人呆着。”阿帕基低声说。布加拉提无端的听出一种请求。  
“好。”

雷欧•阿帕基于四个月前退役。  
他三年前服兵役，随后跟着部队来到了战场上。在两年漂泊无定的战争生涯中，保卫国家安定的单纯信念被战场消磨殆尽。  
他看见战争中的孩子和女人，丧失父亲，丧失丈夫，丧失容身之处，那一双双麻木的眼。  
但他不能停步，国家和人民紧盯着他的背影，他们在等待捷报。  
一次短暂的战争间隙，清理战场的闲暇中，他和先于他入伍的前辈一同收拾同伴的尸体。无论看过多少次，阿帕基始终无法习惯那些断肢残躯。为了分散注意力，他将精神分散到其他事物上，看到了一种绝对不该出现在战场上的生物。  
蝴蝶。  
他恍然想起现在是四月，正是鲜花开放，蝴蝶飞舞的时间。蝴蝶从他眼前掠过，如一片从天上飘落的花朵，落到了他面前的尸体上。  
“雷蒙德。”他忍不住喃喃开口，被呼唤的前辈转过头看向阿帕基。  
“怎么了？”  
“蝴蝶为什么停留在尸体上？”  
雷蒙德愣了愣，理所当然的回答。  
“它们在吸食盐分。”  
……  
阿帕基又一次从梦中惊醒，他浑身冷汗，紧盯着自己的双手。右脚踝剧烈的幻痛让他几乎想要拿刀剁下那截肢体，但他明白，那个部分早已不存在了。  
他翻开那具蝴蝶眷顾的尸体，却忽视美丽下的危机四伏。  
“雷欧。”  
阿帕基回过头，布加拉提依旧站在卧室的门前，他甚至不能确定布加拉提有没有进去过，是否陷入过睡眠。  
布加拉提走到他身边，缓缓坐到阿帕基身侧，伸手搭上他的右膝盖。  
“睡不着的话，我们来聊聊天吧。”  
他的声线如此和缓，如神的低语。

 

“根据军队的反馈，阿帕基先生在清理战场时未发现尸体身下的地雷，他的同伴在他翻动尸体察觉了异常，用身体保护了他。虽然如此，他的右脚依旧被钢珠贯穿多处，不得不进行截肢……”  
“感谢您，医生。”

 

战争是蝴蝶，士兵必将成为盐分。  
他们是盐分，是侵略与硝烟构成的庞大躯体的盐分，在汗腺般密布的战壕中被指令推动着爬上皮肤的盐分，失去水源干涸于战场的盐分。  
终将有蝴蝶将他们舔食。  
他没能幸运的干涸，惊恐万状的奔逃回来，带着一身外界的尘土与病菌，成了这具战争躯体必须排除的累赘。

 

布加拉提和阿帕基并肩坐在一起，共同观看一部纪录片。  
画面中的蝴蝶徐徐展翅，虹吸口器潜入花蕊，偷取甜蜜的饵食。  
沉默在空气中回荡，只有喋喋不休的旁白以唯美字句介绍着蝴蝶的习性。阿帕基看向蝴蝶的复眼，仿佛在其中看见千千万万人的眼，他们的眼中映射出身着军装的阿帕基，那些眼睛正是蝴蝶的复眼，紧盯前进的盐块，直到它们被吸食殆尽。  
“来聊点什么吧，雷欧。”  
布加拉提打断了他的思绪，阿帕基不经意的侧过脸，发现布加拉提专注的凝视着他。他感到有些不自在，把视线收了回来，又落到面前的屏幕上，却什么也看不进去。  
“蝴蝶为什么停留在尸体上？”  
他问，不期待得到别的回答。  
“它们在为死去的生命祝福。”  
阿帕基讶异的回过头，触碰上两瓣温暖的唇。

 

FIN.


End file.
